La confusion es tu culpa
by picassoZHnY 2.0
Summary: Jamas se había sentido insegura, ella era la imagen de la auto-confianza, ¿Porque se sentía así ahora? ¿Porque el hace como si nada pasara? ¿sera que en verdad no ha pasado nada que a ella le incumba? muchas preguntas y depresiones... ¿como la ve el en este momento? de el depende su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

******HOLAAA MUNDOO! **

**Quise escribir este fic porque las clases me aburren y fue como "oh por Dios todos mis amigos escriben fics y yo hace como mil años que no... LO HARÉ AHORA QUE YA ME RENDÍ CON ENTENDER ALGO DE MATEMÁTICAS" y así nació hehehehee... tengo varios capítulos escritos ya así que no me demorare nada en subir el siguiente y el siguiente y bla bla bla (aunque debo confesar que junte como 4 porque estaban asquerosa-mente cortos) yayaya mucha estupidez sobre mi vida que a nadie le importa :c... así que lean esta cosa, espero que les guste ;)**

**(jurando con la mano sobre las novelas ligeras) HARUHI SUZUMIYA Y TODOOOOOS SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS (diablos) todos le pertenecen a Nagaru Taniqawa.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Kyon Pov**

-Ne ne Kyon ¡MIRA!- chillaba Haruhi mientras meneaba una cámara digital frente a mi cara.

-Que pasa con eso- dije con el animo de una persona que tendría que estudiar todo el fin de semana.

-¡Mira la foto grandisimo tonto!

Así hice, la que estaba en la foto era indudablemente Haruhi, la cual sostenía entre sus brazos una bola de pelo café.

-Que es eso- dije apuntando la bola de pelo- ¿un perro?

-Si- contesto ella con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿De quien es?

-Mio

-¿he?

-Agh sordo idiota ¡te dije que es mio!

-Desde cuando- yo no salia de mi expresión de asombro.

-Desde el Viernes- Haruhi volteo la cámara hacia ella y sonrió con ternura al ver la foto.

-Desde el año pasado que quiero uno, ya sabes con lo que paso con Sakanaka-san y su perrito Rowseu-dijo ella.

Así que Haruhi aun lo recuerda. Al parecer, al igual que Sasaki, yo también subestime la memoria de esta chica.

Haruhi estuvo mostrándome fotos hasta que llegara el profesor Ella y el perro, ella y el perro, el perro solo, el perro solo, el perro solo, ella y el perro, el perro solo, etc.

En verdad que el perro era lindo... pequeño, pelo café y rulos. Al igual que su nueva dueña, estaba muy lindo... ¿Que? ¿¡Que acabo de decir!? bueno sera mejor que todos olvidemos que dije eso.

Haruhi, aun entusiasmada con las fotos, tuvo que parar ya que Okabe-sensei (mi salvador) acababa de entrar por la puerta.

La clase transcurrió normalmente. Yo "intentando" poner atención ya que Haruhi me amenazo conque si me descubría mirando la ventana u otro lado que no sea el pizarron , me sacaría ambos ojos y los pegaria sobre mi cabeza en una posición con la cual siempre estén mirando al pizarron. A mi en verdad me gustan mis ojos en sus cuencas, no sobre mi cabeza.

La clase termino y Haruhi salio por la puerta, seguramente como destino: el casino. nunca me he preguntado con quien almorzara Haruhi.

Junte mi mesa con las de Taniguchi y Kunikida y nos pusimos a comer.

-Oye- me dijo Taniguchi con la boca llena de comida- ¿Con quien almuerza Suzumiya-san?

Wow, pensé lo mismo hace un momento. Debo decir que no me causa gran entusiasmo que el idiota de Taniguchi y yo pensamos en lo mismo ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos el mismo tipo de cerebro? No, imposible, nadie con cerebro saldría con Haruhi como el, aunque sean solo cinco minutos.

-Ni idea- conteste indiferente.

-Debería comer aquí con comida que se haga ella ¿No creen?- intervino Kunikida, con sus siempre acertados comentario, mirando su comida.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Taniguchi

-¿No Kyon nos había dicho que Suzumiya-san cocinaba increíble?.

Enserio lo hice

-Mmmmm. dijo Taniguchi con tono y mirada... picaros- ¿Y como lo sabes Kyon? ¿Es que Suzumiya-san ha cocinado para ti?

Ay que estúpidos este par, en especial Taniguchi. Yo solamente me limite a mirarlo y no dije nada.

Ya había terminado de comer y aun quedaba tiempo para la siguiente clase. Kunikida trataba de explicarle un poco de física a Taniguchi- cosa que dudo que logre- sabia que si me quedaba esperándolos perdería todo el tiempo que me queda libre, así que salí solo a los pasillos. Pensé en ir al salón del club pero lo único que encontraría ahí seria una Nagato o comiendo o leyendo y seria un tanto incomodo, tampoco puedo contemplar a Asahina-san porque esta en clase y ni de chiste iré con Koizumi a ver esa asquerosa sonrisa suya y que me "explique" cosas que no entiendo. Decidí irme al patio a estar un poco solo.

Iba caminando cuando divise la figura de alguien que reconozco donde sea. Haruhi estaba acostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, tenia los brazos en alto sujetando algo entre sus manos que estaban a la altura de su cara.

-¿Que haces?- pregunte en cuanto estuve a su lado.

-Leo- yo mire el libro que tenia en sus manos... de romance.

-¿Te gusta leer después de comer?

-No he almorzado- contesto sin mirarme

-Pero como no, debes comer... ¿Estas a dieta?

Haruhi me miro por el rabillo del ojo y luego se quito el libro de las cara para mirarme completamente.

-Noooooooo- puso el libro sobre su estomago y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- Sabes que no lo necesito.

Ese tono de superioridad y esa sonrisa que uso en lo ultimo que dijo me hizo reir y a la vez me molesto.

-Porque no comiste- insistí

-Porque quería leer, no tenia hambre y ni siquiera tenia dinero para comprarlo.

Después de decir eso escuche un rugido proveniente de Haruhi, de su estomago.

-Con que no tienes hambre ¿eh?- le dije me tiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero quiero leer

-Lees después, o mientras comes.

-No tengo dinero- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Pero yo si

Haruhi, al oír eso abrió un ojo para mirarme, pero luego lo cerro.

Me puse en cuatro patas sobre ella y con una mano le abrí un ojo, me sorprendió que no se resistiera. Ella con una mano golpeo la mía que estaba en su ojo, abrió los ojos y puso esa misma mano sobre toda mi cara.

-Q-que haces- dije yo con dificultades para hablar y respirar ya que su mano cubría mi boca y mi nariz.

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo, déjame leer ¿Quieres?

-No, ven vamos a comer- dije yo levantándome agarrándola de las manos y jalándola para que se parara- no seas testaruda.

Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y partimos dirección al casino.

-¿No te importa pagarme el almuerzo?

-No te preocupes, quiero que comas.

-Porque te importa.

-Estas esquelética Haruhi.

-Hmph

-Ademas porque- hice una pausa dramática- porque me importas.

Haruhi no dijo nada y solo volteo el rostro en dirección contraria a mi cara.

* * *

**Ese fue el PRIMER CAPITULOO woooo ¬¬ bueeno... (no soy buena para esto al = q para el perfil :S) me quedo como medio cortito pero espero hacer mas largos... al menos el que viene es mas largo (creo) he ENTONCES GRACIAS POR LEER, me pone feliz :D déjenme un review si quieren para que pueda dormir bieeen. NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO! (estoy media rayada con las mayúsculas)... cosa extra e innecesaria - mantengan apretado el botón con la flechita para arriba al menos por ocho segundos.. la que esta debajo del enter, no se porque pero no es nada malo, no se les va a formatear la compu ni va a explotar XD. ADIOOOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAA OTRA VEZ!... uuy de verdad estoy feliz, sus lindos reviews hicieron que durmiera bien (excepto ayer que me pegaron una patada en la cara mientras dormía :c). Bueno como dije no me iba a demorar mucho y aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "La confusión es tu culpa". Sin nada mas que decir, pasen y lean!**

**Suzumiya Haruhi y sus personajes no me perteneces, todos son de Nagaru Tanigawa **

* * *

_Caminaba por los pasillos para ir al salón del club después de acompañar a Haruhi a almorzar. No se si es solo paranoia mía o Haruhi se comportaba extraño, tal vez .. ¿avergonzada?, ¿ tímida?, ¿incomoda?, ¿deprimida?, ¿las cuatro?_

_**Flash-Back**_

_****__-Toma-dije pasando le dinero a Haruhi._

_-Mmm-contesto ella como respuesta afirmativa._

_Fui a sentarme en una mesa mientras la esperaba. Cuando ella llego, en su bandeja no traía mas que un plato grande de ensalada, otro mas pequeño con sopa de tomate y una jalea._

_-¿Ves que si estas a dieta?_

_Tres segundos después tenia entre mis cejas un trozo de jalea. Por lo general Haruhi ataca con palabras, haciéndome sentir como tonto, pero jamas había usado un ataque tan malo como lanzarme comida ¡ Ni siquiera me miró para burlarse! Yo simplemente agarré el trozo de jalea y lo lancé en dirección a ella. Haruhi no hizo mas que esquivarlo y ni se molestó en decirme algo. Eso si que es raro._

_Haruhi no me habló en todo el almuerzo y era bastante incomodo, y como habíamos llegado tarde, no habían mas de siete pelagatos en todo el casino, lo cual hacia que el silencio de Haruhi fuera aun mas profundo e incomodo._

_Cuando terminó fue a dejar su bandeja, pero no volvió a la mesa, en lugar de eso la vi dirigirse a la puerta para salir._

_-¡Hey!- le grité_

_-Gracias por comprarme el almuerzo, te lo pagaré- me respondió con la misma cara de poker que Nagato._

_-No te preocupes- le conteste con un a sonrisa que ocultaba mi preocupación._

_¿Acaso Haruhi maduró de la noche a la mañana? Pero incluso hoy en la mañana estaba igual que siempre. ¿Se la habrá llevado la Entidad para la Integración de la Información y habrán enviado un reemplazo, que no sabe actuar como ella, para que nadie note su ausencia? o ¿Nagato y Haruhi habrán cambiado cuerpos durante el almuerzo y ahora Nagato es Haruhi y Haruhi es Nagato? Eso debe ser, porque encontré a Haruhi leyendo un libro y ha estado muy callada. Debo ir a ver a Nagato- o mejor dicho Haruhi- para comprobarlo._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

_****__Por eso camino ahora por los pasillos hacia el salón del club en donde encontraría a Nagato generalmente._

_..._

_-Nagato, hola_

_-..._

_Como era de costumbre, Nagato estaba en el salón del club, pero no leía ni comía solo estaba ahí .. sin hacer nada, solo mirándome En sus ojos de echo no vi vida, era solo una mirada perdida, como una de alguien que murió con los ojos abiertos._

_-¿Que haces?- le pregunte-...- seguía sin responderme, pero ahora miraba a la ventana._

_-¿Por que no lees?- Sabia que no tenia caso preguntar pero no tenia nada mas que hacer._

_-...- Esto esta yendo al extremo, por lo general me contesta al menos a la tercera pregunta._

_-¿Sabes que le pasa a Haruhi?_

_-...- Yo solamente suspire y dije:_

_-Me quedare aquí un rato si no te importa-Me senté en una de las sillas y ahí me quede._

_Nagato ni se movía apenas se notaba que respiraba. no esta muerta ¿Verdad? Saque esa idea de mi cabeza porque me daba miedo. Comencé a pensar en cosas sin importancia cuando la puerta del salón se abrió lentamente y me dejó ver a la persona en la que -confesaré- estaba pensando en este momento. Haruhi solo estaba mirando a la ventana, pero luego giró su cabeza y al verme se dio media vuelta con intención de irse, pero fui mas rápido... le agarré de la muñeca, la puse pegada contra la pared y la acorralé contra esta._

_-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- me atreví a preguntarle aquello ya que era mas que obvio que lago le pasaba ¿ Tal vez su mama la llamo para decirle que su perro murió Eso seria muy penoso, ¿De verdad Haruhi y Nagato habrán cambiado de cuerpos? no lo creo, osea Haruhi esta en este momento con la actitud de Nagato , pero Nagato esta igual que siempre, o peor, así que lo único que puedo pensar es que Haruhi esta deprimida por algo- Por favor contéstame- insistí._

_Ella, que hasta ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos, volteo la cabeza enseñándome su cuello._

_-Kyon-comenzó a hablar, por fin- esto no te importa, enserio... es solo que hace calor, no pude seguir con mi libro y no logro encontrar un buen nombre para el perro._

_-¿Te ayudo con lo ultimo?- pregunté_

_-No es necesario, gracias- y dicho esto se fue caminando perezosamente._

_Asomé por ultima vez mi cabeza por el hueco de la puerta del club y ahí estaba Nagato igual que antes._

_Me fui en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Haruhi y baje hasta el patio, ya había visto por una de las ventanas que la persona a la que busco está ahora en el patio cerca de la cafetería en una mesa, necesitaba hablar con Koizumi, el que esta tan especializado- como presume el- en reconocer los sentimientos de Haruhi, debe saber lo que le pasa._

_-Hey tu, esper raro- dije para llamar su atención._

_-Oooohhoo, pero si es Kyon-kun, ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

_-Haruhi_

_-¿Si?_

_-Que le pasa_

_-De seguro depresión .. su corazón esta inestable otra vez. De echo acabo de llegar de un espacio cerrado, era bastante grande pero por suerte era aquí cerca._

_-Tu siempre sabes lo que le pasa a Haruhi chupa-medias ¿Me vas a decir que ahora no tienes idea?_

_-No he visto a Suzumiya-san en todo el día... no sabría decirte muy bien, pero según mis instintos de conocedor de Suzumiya-san, o chupa-medias como dices tu, creo que mi diosa esta así por como vio a su Adán el Viernes._

_Le he dicho unas mil veces que odio que me diga que soy el "Adán de Haruhi". Ni siquiera se que significa... bueno si se y me trauma._

_-No se de que me estas hablando-le dije_

_-Lo que pasó el Viernes ¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto él_

_-No- Justo en ese momento mi celular sonó con el tono que tengo para los mensajes. Cojí mi celular y miré la pantalla. Era de Sasaki:_

_"Nos vemos mañana Kyon, recuerda traerme lo que me prometiste... Te amo, Sasaki."_

_-Pero que...- estaba en shock, no se que cara tenia pero Koizumi se puso a reír._

_-¿Pasa algo Kyon-kun?_

_-Koizumi- empecé a decir con los ojos perdidos- ¿Tu si sabes lo que ocurrió el Viernes?_

_-Hmph, al parecer los poderes de Suzumiya-san hicieron que te olvidaras de todo-bostezó- Si... se lo que ocurrió el Viernes, y tiene que ver con tu amiga, la señorita Sasaki-san_

* * *

**Entonces... ese fue el liiiiiindo capitulo 2 ewe... era mas largo pero lo tuve que dividir por unos problemas muy largos que no quiero escribir :S. Bueno díganme si les gusto o no en review... si esta lindo o asqueroso, si mi gato me debe abrazar o hacer pipí encima, etc. HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA por cualquier estupidez y esperen el siguiente capitulo que no me demorare nada.. bye-nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lalaalalalalla HOLAAA A TODOOS :3.. jooo he vuelto y traigo un nuevo capitulo. ¿Saben? tengo la manía de subir un capitulo cuando ya tengo el siguiente hecho así que esa es mi excusa por el retraso (eso y que tengo unas semanas llenas de pruebas y que en realidad ahora debería estar estudiando para mi prueba de alemán mañana pero ni siquiera se lo que entra. ALGUIEN PODRÍA DECIRME COMO DIABLOS CONJUGO EL VERBO "DÜRFEN"?!) El tema es que hubo unos momentos en los que me bloqueaba y como que no podía continuar.. pero mis amigas me ayudaban con prestarme su inspiración y con mi equipo de animadoras personal para subirme el animo :D.**

**Sin mas estupideces de mi vida les dejo el liiindo siguiente capituloo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: hay unos como especie de spoilers indirectos en este capitulo... si los captan les pido perdón pero debo ponerlos. si los leen no empiezen con "oooh por que dice eso" o "oooh que habrá querido decir ¿Acaso _ es no se que no se que?" solo piensen "me importa un rábano ya lo sabre por mi cuenta y ahora voy a jugar con mi caracol mascota Bartolillo"**

* * *

Normal Pov

FLASH-BACK

[Viernes en la tarde, salón del club]

-Bien chicos, ahora que recuerdo no hemos buscado cosas paranormales por la ciudad hace mucho... ¿Alguien puede hoy? ¿Mikuru-chan?

-¿Aaah? mmm l-lo siento Suzumiya-san p-pero mi clase t-tiene examen mañana y q-quiero prepararme bien.- contesto Mikuru

-Aaa esta bien... ¿Yuki?

La nombrada movió la cabeza de forma negativa

-¡Agh! genial... ¿Koizumi-kun? por favor no le falles a tu líder que tendré que ir sola con Kyon.

-¡Hey!- exclamo Kyon un tanto molesto.

-Perdóneme querida líder pero el día de hoy es imposible para mi, me temo que tendrá que ir con Kyon-kun- contesto Koizumi con su manera refinada para hablar.

-Ya que- dijo Haruhi con un suspiro- Kyon, después de la reunión te vienes con migo.

-Oye que ni siquiera me has preguntado.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer?- cuestionó con las manos e la cintura Haruhi.

-Eeemmm... yooo.

-No, no tienes nada, así que vendrás con migo y punto final.

La reunión con Haruhi hablando sobre que pronto seria la Golden Week y que deberían ir a casa de Tsuruya-san. Al finalizar la reunión Haruhi le dijo a Kyon:

-Hace mucho calor y los idiotas del instituto aun no cambian el uniforme, así que iré a casa a cambiarme, tu si quieres has lo mismo. os vemos en la estación- Y dicho esto se fue a su casa.

Kyon no tenia demasiado calor y no quiso ir a su casa así que fue directo a la estación.

Llegado ahí espero a que llegara Haruhi... y esperó, y esperó, y esperó. De repente vio a alguien que le sorprendió mucho verla de nuevo. Sasaki llevaba su uniforme escolar y una sonrisa ya que ya había visto a Kyon ahí sentado. Ella se acerco y comenzó a hablar.

-Que alegría encontrarte aquí Kyon.

-Que hacer aquí Sasaki- preguntó Kyon con una sonrisa.

-Hey, no todos vivimos cerca del instituto como para irse caminando, siempre tomo el tren.

-Aaah, es cierto lo siento.

Sasaki se sentó a su lado y sacó de su bolso un paquete de galletas.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó ella acercando el paquete a Kyon.

-Claro.

Hablaron no mucho rato pero de muchas cosas. Unas estúpidas y otras mas intelectuales como le gustan a Sasaki. Kyon fue olvidándose de Haruhi a medida que pasaba el tiempo con Sasaki.

De repente y sin saber como, ya la estaba besando.

-K-kyon... que estamos haciendo- dijo Sasaki aun muy cerca de Kyon y con los ojos cerrados.

**Kyon-pov**

Ni yo mismo lo sabia, no hubo nada que pensara antes de besarla... de echo estaba hablando y de repente me encontré besándola solo eso. Hay una posibilidad, es extraña y muy mínima pero es una posibilidad. Tal vez Sasaki quería que esto pasara, que no ha perdido del todo sus poderes y que inconscientemente hizo que la besara. Pero como seria posible eso, no lo entiendo y yo no tengo ningún motivo para besarla. No le quise decir nada y solo me encogí de hombros.

Seguimos hablando (yo extrañado hasta la punta de el pelo) y ella un poco mas ¿cariñosa?, ¿coqueta?, también me abrazaba de vez en cuando.

Cuando ya era hora de que se fuera se despidió con un pequeño beso. Me incomodaba un poco y debía decírselo... pero no puedo, no me atrevo.

Cuando ya había comenzado a caminar volvió hacia mi:

-Juntémonos el Martes ¿Si?- pregunto con voz inocente- Aquí, y después vemos que hacemos.

-Eeehh claro.

-¿Me traerás algo?

-Si, porque no- ¿ Traerle algo? como que.

-Que cosa.

-Es una ... sorpresa- Dije con un poco de duda. Esto es algo repentino.

-Hmph, esta bien ¡ Adiós Kyon!- Y esta vez si se fue.

...¿¡Pero que diablos fue eso!?...

**Normal-pov**

****Haruhi mandaba un mensaje muy deprisa. No quería verle la cara, al menos o hoy, después de ver aquello.

La chica con poderes de pelo café había visto toda la escena de Kyon y Sasaki. Ya no tenia ganas de hacer la búsqueda con él, así que le mando un mensaje que decía que algo surgió y que la búsqueda se cancelaba, que se fuera a casa. Esperó ahí para confirmar que le llegara el mensaje a Kyon y cuando comprobó que ya le había llegado se fue.

Al ver el mensaje Kyon recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí le molestó un poco que Haruhi fuera tan poco considerada y avisarle cuando el ya estaba ahí de que la búsqueda se cancelaba "Pero no se puede hacer nada, ella es así" pensó, se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar.

Al día siguiente Kyon lo había olvidado todo.

FIN FLASH-BACK

**Kyon-pov**

****-Susumiya-san no fue la única que los vio a ti y a la señorita Sasaki-san, también estaba yo ahí dijo Koizumi después de relatar lo que sucedió el Viernes.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

-No espiaba ni nada, es solo que al ver a Susumiya-san mirando tan concentrada mirado en dirección a la banca, no pude evitar mirar también.- continuó Koizumi.

-¿Ella sabe que tu estabas ahí?- pregunté

-No lo creo, según lo que se ella no me vio nunca.

-Entonces. ¿Esta deprimida por eso?-pregunté- No entiendo por que.

Koizumi sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a oprimir una teclas. Cuando dejo de hacerlo lo acercó hasta mi cara.

-¿Reconoces esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a la foto que me mostraba en su celular.

Esa imagen la había visto hace muy poco...

-Es un libro; de echo ahora Haruhi lo esta leyendo- contesté.

-Así es- dijo él- y ¿Sabes de que se trata?

- No tengo ni idea.

-Pues déjame decirte entonces que este libro trata de una mujer que va enamorados de un hombre y el día en el que ella decide confesar-cele , lo ve con otra. Muy similar a la situación que están viviendo Suzumiya-san y tu ¿No?

-No... En primer lugar yo no "estoy con otra" ni siquiera sabia que salia con Sasaki dese hace tres días En segundo, Haruhi no se esta enamorando de mi y no planea confesarse.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Koizumi con una sonrisa... como lo odio.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, tu mismo dijiste en tu narración del día Viernes que esa salida era solo para buscar cosas paranormales, no una cita.

-De acuerdo, tal vez Suzumiya-san no quería confesarse, pero sí esta confundida.

-¡Confundida las papas!- exclame- Haruhi esta bien.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de porque ahora tiene un perro?- preguntó Koizumi.

-...- no contesté

-¿La tienes?

-Me dijo que quería uno desde el año pasado... eso es todo lo que se- contesté

-Hmph, la protagonista del libro, me refiero a la que se va enamorando, tiene un perro y es justamente ese perro el que la ayuda de a poco a superar la situación que le rompió el corazón.

-... ¿Y?- pregunté

-¿No lo entiendes? Suzumiya-san se sintió identificada con la protagonista y creyó que necesitaría algo como un perro para hacerla sentir mejor. Y te aclaro que ese perro que tiene... lo encontró en la calle.

-¿¡En la calle!?- exclamé

-Así es, raro ¿Verdad? ese perro es muy lindo, o es de esos que se encuentra en la calle, lo cual solo indica que ese perro era callejero por culpa de los poderes de Suzumiya-san que quiso que así fuera.

Con toda sinceridad... no se como contestar a eso ¡Porque es siempre Koizumi el que tiene la ultima palabra!

-Kyon-kun- me llamó Koizumi- arregla esto... no podemos dejar que continúe.

-Si, lo se- contesté.

-Hazlo con cuidado, probablemente ahora Suzumiya-san te odia.

* * *

**FUUU~~ bueeenoo.. ese fue el liiindo capitulo (?.**

**Lo siento por hacer el beso entre Sasaki y Kyon taan fome y flacido es solo que no me interesa que esos dos se anden besuqueando ._. ... creo q hablo x todos cuando digo que esperamos OTRO beso :3 hehehehee.. Sha mi gente lectora, les voy a pedir que sean compasivos con migo y que esperen el siguiente capituloo porquee AUN NO LO TERMINOOO :O seeehh x eso fue un sacrificio subir este capitulo sin tener el siguiete terminado :c peroo no importaaa- me demoro xq el siguiete es mas largooo jojojojooo (acabo de terminar de comer ramen y mi papa me molesta porq lo como con palillos y me dice "Andate a Japon si tanto te gustaa" pfff, no sabe como me gustaria¬¬. La cosa esq estaba rico pro muy caliente y ahora mi lengua me dueelee).**

**Prometanme que le consegiran un amigo a su caracol mascota porque el mio muria de soledad :c (eso o que lo tenia encerrado en un pote con tapa y sin comida.. pero yo digo q es de soledad :D)**

**coman paté y canten Arrasando con toda su voz!.. NOS VEMOSSSSS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! He vuelto y con unas disculpas del porte de un buque. Antes que nada espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad junto a los que más aman y un muy feliz año nuevo... ojalá que todas sus metas se cumplan para este prometedor año 2013 ¡NO SE ACABÓ EL MUNDO! hehehehe.**

**Ahora, ante de los insultos que me merezco, déjenme decirles que he estado intentando escribir desde fines de Noviembre pero los exámenes finales me tenían hasta el cuello y cuando por fin salí de vacaciones me agarró un resfriado muy fuerte con jaqueca todos los días y apenas si tenia ganas de abrir los ojos; pero al fin lo terminé y aunque ninguna excusa es valida en mi caso, considerando también que los capítulos que escribo no son nada largos, espero que me perdonen y disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

[Al día siguiente, Martes]

Día aburrido, normal, exceptuando porque Haruhi no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día; Taniguchi me preguntó si había peleado con ella y yo no le contesté, Nagato sigue sin hablar pero ya no esta como zombie, Koizumi volvió a repetirme que "solucionara todo" y Asahina-san esta igual de linda que siempre.

El día terminó y Haruhi se fue al salón del club, lamentablemente yo no iría hoy, tenia asuntos que atender.

Salí del instituto -como un ninja para que Haruhi no me viera- y me dirigí a una librería de por ahí cerca y compré unas cuantas cosas. Después me dirigí a la estación de trenes. Ahí sentada estaba Sasaki.

-Lamento llegar tarde- me disculpé.  
-No te preocupes, yo llegué temprano.

Me estaba sentando a su lado pero antes saqué de mi bolso una bolsa color lavanda con algo dentro.

-Toma- le dije mientras le pasaba la bolsa-  
-¡Kyon gracias! ¿Que es?  
-Ábrelo y averígualo.

Ella abrió la bolsa y sacó su contenido, lo miró con mucho cariño.

-Se trata de una mujer que se enamora de un hombre y el día en el que ella decide confesarse, lo ve con otra y su perro la ayuda a superarlo un poco- le conté  
-Gracias Kyon, enserio. lo leeré pensando en ti- Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo para mi... probablemente para ella no ya que se había puesto a hojear el libro con mucho entusiasmo. No sé como decirle esto:

-Emmm Sasaki- comencé a decir

Sasaki no dejaba de hojear el libro.

-Hey Sasaki.

No me escuchaba pero decidí soltárselo igual:

-Verás- suspiré- con lo que pasó el Viernes yo aaaah... yo no sabía lo que hacia, fue una equivocación- me rasqué la cabeza con nerviosismo- y yo... t-te quiero solo como... una amiga... perdona- Cuando lo dije me sentía muy libre, tranquilo y todo eso; Koizumi me amará -aunque eso no me causa emoción- y Haruhi también.

-... ¿Sasaki?- pregunté  
-¿Aaaa? a si claro... ven vamos a otra parte, que aburrido quedarnos en la banca.  
-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?  
-...¿Algo sobre tu hermanita?...- me contestó sin tener idea de lo que había dicho yo- Bah, después me lo dices ¡Ven, vamos a comer algo!

Yyyy... toda mi libertad, tranquilidad, el amor de Koizumi y Haruhi se fue por el inodoro.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a una cafetería de allí cerca; comimos y luego fuimos la centro comercial. Paseamos mucho rato, Sasaki se encontró con unas personas, compramos unas bebidas y pasamos a la tienda de mascotas. A Sasaki al parecer le gustan los pájaros y peces, yo por mi parte fui a la zona de los que son más grandes, ahí vi un gato que me hizo recordar al mio, a mi hermana y a mis padres; vi un cuyie que por alguna razón me hizo recordar a Asahina-san; y también vi un perrito... que lamentablemente me recordó a Haruhi.

Ya estaba listo para repetirle lo de antes pero cuando me acerqué, ella habló primero:

-Kyon mira- dijo apuntando la pecera- jajajaja se parece a ti.  
-¿Enserio me parezco a una tortuga de mar?- pregunté con aire de risa.  
-He, si bastante- hizo una pausa y se la quedó mirando con ternura- Amo las tortugas... me hacen feliz no sé porque.

Yo solo la miraba mientras ella observaba la tortuga. La que decía que se parecía a mi estaba junto a otra tortuga y más atrás en una esquina había una que observaba a las ultimas dos... No puede ser.

-Kyon- me llamó Sasaki

No sé si es el destino o es Haruhi pero a uno de los dos le gusta verme sufrir.

-Nee Kyon- me volvió a llamar

Primero lo del libro y ahora las tortugas. Todo me recuerda a la situación entre Sasaki, Haruhi y yo.

-¡Kyon!

No puedo dejar que esto siga... se lo tengo que decir, así que me armé de valor y comencé a hablar:

-...Sasaki- comencé, pero para variar fui interrumpido.  
-Al fin- dijo ella en un tono sorprendido y sonriendo  
-Ah perdón, habla.  
-La tortugas me hacen feliz- Eso ya me lo había dicho pero continuó- Por eso me recuerdan a ti Kyon... tu me haces feliz.

Y nuevamente todo mi valor se evaporó y salió flotando de mi cuerpo hacia el cielo...intentaría recuperar lo pero parecería un fenómeno intentando atrapar algo que nadie ve.

Ya no puedo decírselo... porque siempre que lo intento o me interrumpe o dice algo que me hace sentir mal. No puedo confesar después de esto, no soy como Haruhi de corazón de piedra y falta de consideración hacia los sentimientos de los demás. No, yo no le puedo hacer eso a Sasaki; aunque si lo miramos por otro la do yo también tengo falta de consideración hacia los sentimientos de Haruhi... y también de Sasaki al engañarla haciéndole creer que quiero salir con ella.

Suena muy raro el que yo esté saliendo con Sasaki, aunque no me molesta del todo... es casi tan linda como Haruhi, tan inteligente como ella y muy atenta, a diferencia de Haruhi. Pero no, si sigo saliendo con ella Haruhi enloquecerá, creará otro enorme espacio cerrado, reemplazará el mundo actual y ¿Quien tendrá que lidiar con eso?: yo. Ni Nagato, ni Koizumi, ni mucho menos Asahina-san; solo yo y no estoy para eso. Ademas... no me imagino un futuro con Sasaki.

-Tú también a mi- le contesté... soy realmente un sinico.

Después de eso nos fuimos de la tienda. Sasaki se compro unos lentes de sol... también me hacen falta, ya me van a quedar marcas, pero ese no es mi mayor problema ahora.

Salimos del centro comercial y Sasaki dijo dirigiéndose a mi:

-Bueno Kyon, la pase muy bien hoy pero creo que se hace tarde y debo irme.  
-Si yo también.

Me dio un beso corto y se fue. Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?  
-Hola Kyon-kun ¿como estas?  
-Bien Koizumi, que quieres- contesté con un suspiro  
-Saber en donde estás  
-...E-en el centro comercial ¿Por?- para que quiere saber donde estoy  
-Ooooh pero que coincidencia. Quédate ahí ¿Si? Espérame.

No me dejó contestar y colgó. Que es lo que planea.

Pasó no mucho rato cuando vi a Koizumi bajarse de un a uto y dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hola Kyon-kun- me saludó sonriente.  
-Hola- contesté indiferente.  
-Ven acompáñame.  
-...A donde...- pregunté con un tono de desconfianza  
-No te preocupes, es algo importante. No es bueno pero tampoco te hará daño.

Él comenzó a caminar y tuve que seguirlo. Caminamos como dos cuadras y media en silencio... ¡No me gusta estar con el, es odioso! Por qué quiere que lo siga ,a donde, qué está pasando. Ya me estaba volviendo loco cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Dime que conseguiste algo hoy.  
-¿Ah?- no estaba entendiendo nada  
-Suzumiya-san está realmente mal  
-¿Y ahora por qué?  
-Hmph, por lo mismo... solo que ahora está peor porque te ausentaste en la reunión del club.  
-Ah, es cierto- En realidad ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza recordar que Haruhi reacciona así cuando no voy.  
-Entonces, ¿Conseguiste algo?  
-No entiendo de que hablas- Lamentablemente tenía que admitir mi mal procesamiento ante Koizumi.  
-te reuniste con la señorita Sasaki-san ¿No?- Ahora entiendo por donde va todo- Y te dije que solucionaras las cosas ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Kyon-kun?  
-No  
-No qué  
-¡No lo hice!- Grité mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero luego bajé la mirada- N-no pude... y creo que ahora está peor.  
-Ayayay, así que todo fue en vano y ahora tenemos más problemas que antes.

Koizumi, a pesar de siempre intentar conservar la postura, a mi no me engaña... está mas preocupado que nunca y en realidad está comenzando a preocuparme a mi también.

Me llevó a un lugar bastante apartado de todo el gentío que había alrededor del centro comercial. Que diablos es lo que quiere, me pone nervioso.

De repente dejó de caminar; yo continué con un par de pasos más para ponerme a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué tienes?- pregunté con una ceja levantada  
-¿ Podrías cerrar los ojos por favor?- preguntó esta vez él ignorando mi pregunta con una sonrisa.

No tenia idea de lo que pasaba pero no quería ni podía alegar... según él es algo importante, malo, pero no dañino.

Miré por detrás del hombro de Koizumi y pude ver a una anciana con una manguera en la mano desde la vereda de enfrente mirándonos con desconfianza. Y como no si en cualquier momento este par de chicos desconocidos podrían correr hacia ella y robarlo todo; pero sé que las intenciones de Koizumi al traerme aquí no son las de robarle a una anciana sus pocas pertenencias... o al menos eso creo.

Cerré los ojos como me había dicho. Koizumi me empujo suavemente por la espalda para que caminara tres pasos. Después de eso me dio permiso para abrir los ojos.

Estábamos, como sospechaba, en un espacio cerrado.

-Su radio es de más de 80 kilómetros aproximadamente. Es bastante grande.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí de nuevo?  
-Quería que vieras lo mal que está Suzumiya-san.

Entendí hace ya bastante como de mal está la situación. No necesito volver aquí Koizumi.

Hicimos el mismo recorrido que la otra vez; Koizumi al parecer se lo sabe de memoria, en cambio yo a pesar de no estar sorprendido, miraba hacia todos lados y tropezaba con todo.

Cruzamos la calle, entramos a un edificio con escalera externa y subimos al patio del tejado. Podía ver la casa de la anciana que regaba desde aquí.

-...Y aquí vamos- comentó Koizumi rompiendo el silencio.

Después de eso los gigantes azules que tanto recuerdo aparecieron. Comenzaron a multiplicarse más rápido de lo que recordaba; se lo comenté a Koizumi a lo cual contestó

-Por eso mismo te traje. Es una de las peores manifestaciones de Suzumiya-san. Los avatares son muchos más que antes, considerando también que este espacio cerrado es muy grande y están por todas partes.

Podía verlo. A cualquier lado que mirara había cientos de ellos. Unos muy lejanos que se veían como simplemente puntos de luz y otros lo suficientemente cerca como para querer correr y esconderme dentro del edificio.

-¿No deberías ayudar a tu compañeros?- pregunté al ver a varios puntos rojos atacando a unos avatares.  
-Tienes razón- me contestó él muy tranquilo y se transformó en una bola de luz roja la cual siguió hablándome.  
-Si ves a un avatar muy cerca, te recomiendo irte a otra parte. Puede destruir el edificio y a ti con el.

¡Que clase de consejo es ese! ¡¿Me deja aquí a mi suerte y sin ningún poder de defensa?!... Sabía que Koizumi siempre quiso que yo muriera, y claro ahora es su oportunidad.

Lo vi yéndose a una velocidad increíble y luego atacando a un avatar.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y ya habían derrotado a varios avatares y pude presenciar varias veces el espantoso espectáculo de cortar le una parte al avatar, la parte cae al suelo, esta se derrite, de ella sale humo azul y luego ya no hay nada.

Estaba observando como le cortaban el brazo izquierdo a uno cuando un espantoso ruido sonó a mis espaldas y antes de que pudiera voltear, el edificio en el que estaba tembló un poco y enseguida comenzó a deformarse y a caer en pedazos. A la velocidad de la luz giré mi cabeza y vi como un avatar dejaba caer su brazo como un hacha sobre el edificio el cual sonaba estruendosamente y caía más rápido de lo que to podía reaccionar. De repente mis piernas se movieron por sí solas y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a la escalera; corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas saltándome varios escalones hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba en el momento donde si seguía en la escalera seguramente me iría abajo con el edificio, así que salté y caí de lleno en la calle. Vi como el edificio caía y se me venía encima; me paré lo más rápido que pude pero me dí cuenta de que mi tobillo dolía a muerte, aun así corrí por mi vida aguantando el dolor.

Ya no podía más y cuando creí estar fuera de peligro paré de correr. Fue entonces cuando parte de otro edificio que estaba siendo destruido me atrapó y cayó sobre mi. Dirigí una ultima mirada hacia delante y vi que los puntos rojos seguían luchando y también a unos avatares muy cerca. Antes de perder el conocimiento rogué al cielo para salir con vida de esta... la vista se me nubló y luego no supe nada más.

* * *

**Eso es todo mis queridos amigos, espero que les haya gustado. Podrían dejarme un review contándome cuan bueno fue el viejito pascuero con ustedes jajajaja; yo por mi parte el 24 de Dic. fui a un lugar donde venden muchas cosas de animes (Euro-centro) y arrasé con todo.**

**Antes de irme quería dejar un pequeño saludito a DekoWinter, una gran escritora que tengo el placer de conocer en persona. Amiga, no puse tu parte de "Lechuga molida con manjar y frutillas" pero sabes que muero de la risa cada vez que lo leo, te quiero mucho.**

**Ahora si, sin nada más que decir y deseándoles lo mejor, me despido.**

**BYE-NE~**


End file.
